


Christmas Lights and a Surprise

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [10]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day twenty-one of the yuletube prompts.Henrik, with the help of the others, set up a surprise for Chase.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Lights and a Surprise

“How the hell is this so tangled?” Henrik looked back to Jackie as the man sat on the floor with a pile of Christmas lights. The irritation was easily heard.

Getting to his feet, Henrik stepped over. “Would you like to switch?”

Jackie glanced up at him. Then grumbled, “I can get it.”

“... Are you sure?”

There was a huff. “No.” He looked back up at him as he knelt down. “Are they always this tangled?”

“Yes. They usually are.” Henrik held out a hand and Jackie passed over the cluster. “I do not know how either.”

Jackie watched as Henrik calmly started to untangle the cords. “Man, I don't know how you have the patience for that...” Henrik just smiled and hummed a tune as Jackie started to look through one of the boxes that held their Christmas decorations.

He glanced back to his friend and smiled. It was so nice seeing Henrik enjoying himself. Especially during this holiday. The first Christmas they had spent together Henrik had been miserable and hadn't wanted anything to do with the holiday. But now Henrik was planning things and humming Christmas songs. Jackie couldn't help be happy at his enjoyment.

Within a half hours time Henrik had all the lights untangled. Jackie had already begun putting out some decorations but now that Henrik was done with the lights, the two of them started hanging them up. Then they heard the back door open. “Chase isn't here right?” they heard Marvin call out.

“No. We still have time,” Henrik responded before he went over to help him. As he left he said, “Jackie, could you get the tree stand ready.”

Jackie nodded and grabbed the stand. He looked up as Marvin and Henrik brought in a tree. Before long they had it set up, awaiting its ornaments. Henrik smiled as he looked up at it with satisfaction. Then his phone's notification went off. Quickly he retrieved it and checked his message. “We have only a few minutes.” Quickly the three moved about tidying the living room and finishing with the decorations. Then they heard Chase outside the door. Jackie plugged in the lights just as the door was opened.

Chase froze for moment as he stepped inside. A soon to be Christmas tree stood in the living room. Lights were strung up around the frames of the entry ways and door-frames leading out of the room. There were even some decorations sitting on some of the surfaces. “Guys...” The emotions on his face were clear.

“Surprise!” Jackie spoke called to him. “It's time to decorate the tree!”

Jameson smiled and rested a hand on Chase's shoulder. “You knew?” he asked as he turned to face him. Jameson nodded. Chase pulled him into a hug. “I love you guys.” After he pulled away he looked back to the others and the tree. “This is amazing. Thank you.” Marvin pulled the two boxes of ornaments out from where they hid them behind the tree. “Yeah. Let's decorate it,” he said as he walked over, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
